Adam MacIntyre
Adam MacIntyre (also known as Adam the Clown) is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was a clown performer found at the Space Rider roller coaster in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Out of Control. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, it is revealed that he has a brother named Evan MacIntyre, who is also a clown, though since the events of that game are non-canon, it is unknown if Evan actually exists. In Dead Rising 4, Frank can dress up as Adam as part of the Capcom Heroes game mode. Out of Control Once a clown performing in the Willamette Parkview Mall, Adam went insane when the zombies devoured his audience. When Frank arrived to investigate the malfunctioning Space Rider roller coaster, Adam confronted him with two chainsaws and prevented him from shutting the ride down, as the noise it made kept the zombies at bay. After he was defeated, he laughed maniacally as he fell over into his two chainsaws. He died convulsing in laughter as the chainsaws ripped his stomach apart. After retrieving the key card from his body, Frank rescued a mall employee, a janitor named Greg Simpson, from the ride. Defeating Adam will also reward Frank with the Small Chainsaw, which respawn in front of the Space Rider at Wonderland Plaza. Infinity Mode In Infinty Mode, Adam first appears in the Wonderland Plaza from 0:19:00 to 1:07:00 and is armed with his two Small Chainsaws. In his equipment he carries a Japanese Radish, a Golden Brown Pizza, an Untouchable, a Frying Pan and a Push Broom. Later Adam appears in Paradise Plaza from 6:00:00 to 6:07:00 and he carries the same items he had before. It may also be worth noting that Adam does drop two small chainsaws when killed, but they do not reappear near the ride controls as they do in 72-Hour Mode. Battle Style Adam is highly acrobatic for his large size and often rolls, somersaults and jumps very high in the air throughout the area. He attacks mainly with his dual chainsaws, but he has a variety of other tricks in his disposal. He is also capable of blocking firearm shots or melee attacks with his chainsaws. If he blocks a melee attack, the weapon used against him will break. *'Chainsaws': Adam's main attack is a forward swipe with his chainsaws. He typically performs this attack after rolling forward to close the distance between him and Frank. This attack causes two health blocks of damage. Sometimes, Adam will juggle his chainsaws. This is a Photo Op. *'Spin': Adam will spin in circles with his chainsaws extended in both hands. This attack is capable of sending Frank flying in the air if he is hit. If Adam is hit while performing this attack, even if he blocks it with his chainsaws, it will be interrupted. *'Fire Breath': Adam performs this counter-attack after being knocked over. Adam retaliates by exhaling a gust of flames that sends Frank flying back. *'Hunting Knife': If Frank is in medium range from Adam, he will throw several hunting knives at Frank in an attempt to hit him. If this attack hits, Frank will be knocked to the floor and a Hunting Knife can be picked up for use. He throws the knifes rapidly, so the only easy way to dodge the knifes is that you move in a horizontal fashion. *'Balloons': If Frank is far away from Adam, he will start to blow a balloon containing an irritant gas. The inflated balloon will bounce slowly towards Frank. If it is popped near Frank or Adam, it will cause anyone in the vicinity (except for zombies) to cough violently and be unable to attack for several seconds. In this state, Adam is unable to attack or defend himself from attacks. He can be shot while blowing up his balloon. Trivia *He slightly resembles Pennywise from Stephen King's novel "It". * Adam's death scene is arguably the most gruesome one in the original Dead Rising. * Despite his insanity he has shown himself to be one of the most intelligent characters in the series given that while everyone was scared of and going insane by the zombies, he managed to take notice of their weakness and take full advantage of it even though he had gone insane as a result. * In the Japanese version of Dead Rising, Adam's death is slightly censored, as there is very little blood gushing out of him compared to the Western releases. *On the upper left of his shirt, Adam has a button shaped like a Servbot from Mega Man Legends. *In Dead Rising 3, Ravi's quest involves Nick finding items so he can make Adam's signature weapon. After he builds it however, Ravi tosses it to the ground and refuses to use it, saying "How am I even supposed to use this thing? I'll kill myself!" A further reference to Adam, specifically how he dies. *If Adam or Brock block an attack, it will negate exactly 90% of the total damage. *The captions for when Adam said " If the ride stops, then the zombies come back and that will not be any fun at all!", doesn't show the "then" in the sentence. *The song that plays during the fight with Adam is from the Dead Rising Original Soundtrack. It's performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. **In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Adam's boss music is replaced with Kent Swanson's. **The song has been remixed to be used as Frank West's theme in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. **In the movie Dead Rising: Watchtower ''at the beginning of the movie there is a zombie clown that resembles Adam, which may be a possible reference. **in the gameDead Rising:Dead Rising Mobile adam's signature chainsaws can be found in lake park Gallery Dead rising adam.png|Adam's Notebook photo. Adam Notebook.png|Adam's Notebook entry. Dr adam macintyre by razkurdt.jpg File:Em48.jpg|Adam's model within the game files. File:Clown.jpg|Adam with his chainsaws. Dead rising adam the clown.jpg Adamballoon.jpg|Blowing up a balloon. Adam jumps with chainsaws.jpg|Adam takes a leap. Out of Control knife.jpg|Frank ''barely misses the knife. adam_wii.jpg|Adam about to slice Frank with his chainsaws. Dead_rising_adam_the_clown_blowing_fire_destructoid_com.jpg|Adam blows fire at a charging Frank. Adam dies.jpg|Adam's death. Adam Corpse.png|Adam's corpse. File:Dead_rising_real_mega_buster_adam_overtime_mode.png|Adam in Infinity Mode. Adam.PNG|Clown from Dead Rising: Watchtower that might be a reference to Adam. Category: Dead Rising Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising Characters Category: Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists